


Hide & Seek

by SnowyCrocus



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Walking In On Someone, parents having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyCrocus/pseuds/SnowyCrocus
Summary: Family game night didn't quite go as planned.
Relationships: Agnarr & Iduna (Disney), Agnarr/Iduna (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Hide & Seek

_“Four….three….two….one….”_

Agnarr uncovered his eyes, blinking to adjust them to the light flickering from the wall sconces.

The silence and stillness of the night was almost eerie.

He tiptoed towards the solar in the East wing, aware that someone waited for him in the shadows – watching, listening.

He _s l o w l y_ twisted the doorknob, determined not to make a sound, and stepped in on his toes. He had previously exchanged his shoes for slippers and was grateful that he had had the foresight to do so.

He took just one step in past the double doors and stood, attempting to control his breathing. He squinted in the darkness. Just logs in the fireplace. Nothing under the wardrobe. Another step…nothing behind the chair…

_There!_

A red pigtail from behind the dressing screen. Oh – and a little shoe peeking out from underneath. _Perfect._

So his little one was actually hiding this time. His eldest, he could count on to play the game correctly. Knowing her patience, Elsa could probably sit and wait for hours to be found, just hiding behind a chair or in a basket and occupied by her thoughts.

Anna, however, had always proved to be more of a challenge, the excitable little bundle that she was. Perhaps she had some semblance of patience tonight, and would wait a bit before scrambling to find her sister and convince her to find their father who was _supposed_ to be seeking.

Agnarr quietly stepped out and gently closed the door behind him. _I have some time…_

His hands clenched and abdomen tightened at the thought of seeking out what he really wanted most. _It’s been so long…_

The weeks had dragged on lately, full of work and meetings and papers and diplomacy. He hadn’t had the time nor the energy to be Papa for a long while – and even less so to be Agnarr, Iduna’s husband.

_But where to find her?_

Agnarr felt like he was always seeking Iduna. She had hidden her secret for years, and it took nearly as long for him to gain her full trust and coax the truth from her. Even now he never fully felt worthy of her – she was an exotic, undeniable force, surprising him in unexpected ways and always leaving him on his toes. Just like her daughters.

He thought of what was in this wing within a quick walk – he had only counted to twenty, after all. There were a few bedchambers for guests and staff, a supply room, two meeting rooms, the solar that he knew Anna was hiding in…and at the end of the hall, a library.

That must be it. Agnarr remembered his favorite spot to get away from it all as a young man – a beautiful strong oak that had just the _perfect_ hollow on the side of its trunk for him to sit and read in. Iduna surprised him the first few times, quite literally dropping in on him, her chestnut hair tickling his face as she suspended herself upside-down on a branch just above him.

But that became their spot, somehow – where he taught her the Arendellian alphabet and eventually they would both read the same book together, sharing favorite quotes and theories.

The wall sconce that far down the hallway had gone out, and Agnarr fumbled trying to find the door handle in the dark, eventually locating it by smashing his hand into it and causing much more noise than he had intended. _Drat!_

The library, though furnished with dark, heavy wooden furniture and shelving, was well-lit inside – and _oh! There_ was the minx that had lit the candles.

Candlelight danced across the broad planes of Iduna’s high and wide cheekbones, casting her in flickering shadows. She had the curtain by the window half-draped around herself, making no real effort to stay hidden. The curtain was pulled tight around her hips and chest, and when she saw that Agnarr had entered she gave a devious smile and leaned backwards, pulling herself into a sultry dip.

Agnarr never thought someone wrapped in drapery could be so erotic.

“Why, is that someone hiding there in the curtain?” He questioned airily.

Iduna smiled at him as he drew closer. “Oh no, I’ve been caught,” she purred.

“Whatever shall I do with you now?” He grasped her hand in his and twirled her so that she was unraveled from the curtain.

“Agnarr, are the girls…” she trailed off, concerned. He smiled tenderly at her. She was always so thorough and careful with their daughters, always the perfect, thoughtful mother.

“Hiding, yes. We have time.”

“Mmm.” She hummed as he kissed where her jaw met her ear, breathed in her scent mixed with the earthy, musty smell of the library.

“Not that much time though,” she finally could respond, her deft fingers making quick work of the buttons on his trousers. “You know how impatient Anna gets when she’s waiting to be found for too-”

Agnarr cut her off by pulling her lips into his own. She tasted of chocolate and red wine – deep and rich and he just wanted to drown in the taste of her. “Long, yes,” he finished, breathing hard. Iduna finished with his trousers and he hastily pulled them down his legs. He spun his wife around to work on the many buttons, hooks, ties and other contraptions that he should really outlaw from women’s clothing.

She continued touching him while he worked on her. Her hands scrambled behind her to reach blindly for her husband, sending jolts of lust through his pelvis as he tried to focus. “Iduna, _nngh_ , stop. If you keep teasing me I can’t-” he finally unhooked the last bit and near ripped the dress of off her, where it slid towards the other curtain.

His hands moved over the shape of her body – circling her breasts, grasping her bottom. He ran fingers over her nipples and she gasped, bucking into him and he pressed into her in return. Her fingers found his hardness and she slowly began stroking him.

She was driving him up the wall. He couldn’t wait any longer – nor should they, with the time constraint they had.

_“Nnrgh!”_ Agnarr groaned, lifting Iduna up by the hips and settling her on the windowsill. She shifted her weight to pull out a book from under her bottom. The twitch of her hips and the way the chemise clung to every curve of her body was driving him wild. He pulled it off over her head.

He clamped his lips to hers once more, grasping the remaining curtain to pull it further off to the side so they had more space on the narrow sill-

_“Gasp!”_

_What-?_

Both Iduna and Agnarr tore apart from each other at the unexpected sound from next to them, a chill suddenly forming in the air and leaving goosebumps on their exposed skin.

Now revealed from behind the other curtain sat their little Elsa, curled up in a ball on the windowsill that had been hidden behind the remaining curtain.

Her wide blue eyes grew as large as dinner plates, taking in the naked image of her mother and the swell of her father underneath some undergarments.

“I – I thought I should still hide,” she explained weakly. “Papa, why did you take Mama’s clothes off?”

Agnarr coughed, feeling his face grow hot as he hurriedly threw the curtain back over his wife.

Maybe next time he should do the hiding.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, please leave a comment. It keeps us all writing!


End file.
